Nice Peter
Peter Alexis Shukoff (AKA Nice Peter) is the creative force behind the Epic Rap Battles, along with Lloyd Ahlquist. He also battles Lloyd Ahlquist in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. Characters *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abraham Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig Van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *Cat in the Hat *Mr. Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson *John F. Kennedy¹ *Steve Jobs *Hal 9000³ *Freddie Mercury *The 10th Doctor *Mustached Cowboy¹ ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes upcoming rap battle. ³ Denotes voice only. Lyrics (When he plays himself) Verse 1: The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see You're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me I drew moustache on your face and played a mean Hitler Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler You big toothed, choppy face, horse looking prick You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick Verse 2: I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus You've got as much music talent as Chuck Fucking Norris! Verse 3: You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum Verse 4: Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit Fuck the rap battles and you, I quit Trivia *Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in two battles (#20 and #25) Gallery Nice Peter as John Lennon.png|Nice Peter as John Lennon|link=John Lennon Nice Peter as Darth Vader.png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln.png|Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln|link=Abraham Lincoln Nice Peter as Lady Gaga.png|Nice Peter as Lady Gaga|link=Lady Gaga Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan.png|Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan|link=Hulk Hogan Nice Peter as Beethoven.png|Nice Peter as Beethoven|link=Ludwig Van Beethoven Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking.png|Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking|link=Stephen Hawking Nice Peter as The Easter Bunny.png|Nice Peter as The Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite.png|Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite|link=Napoleon Dynamite Nice Peter as Vince Offer.png|Nice Peter as Vince Offer|link=Vince Offer Nice Peter as Dumbledore.png|Nice Peter as Dumbledore|link=Dumbledore Nice Peter as the Cat in the hat.png|Nice Peter as The Cat In The Hat|link=Cat in the Hat Nice Peter as Mr Rogers.png|Nice Peter as Mr Rogers|link=Mr. Rogers Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus.png|Nice Peter as Christopher Columbus|link=Christopher Columbus pete.png|Nice Peter as......Nice Peter?|link=Epic Rap Battles of History 15: The Final Battle Nice Peter as Darth Vader (unmasked).png|Nice Peter as Darth Vader (No helmet)|link=Darth Vader Nice Peter as Master Chief.png|Nice Peter as Master Chief|link=Master Chief Nice Peter as Luigi.png|Nice Peter as Luigi|link=Luigi Nice Peter as Michael Jackson.png|Nice Peter as Michael Jackson|link=Michael Jackson Nice Peter as JFK.png|Nice Peter as JFK|link=Epic Rap Battles of History 20 Nice Peter as Steve Jobs.png|Nice Peter as Steve Jobs|link=Steve Jobs Hgfd.jpg|Nice Peter voicing HAL9000|link=Hal 9000 Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury.png|Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury|link=Freddie Mercury Nice Peter as Abraham Lincoln (ERB #23).png|Nice Peter as Abraham Lincoln (ERB #23) Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor.png|Nice Peter as the 10th Doctor Nice Peter as Mustached Cowboy.png|Nice Peter as Mustached Cowboy Category:Male Category:Real Person Category:Performer Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Creator Category:Famous Youtuber Category:Actors Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Rap Battle of History